


Overtime

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Meyrin does her job so Luna can do hers.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'buzz'. August 18, 2018

"Anyone cute?" Luna asked as she leaned over Meyrin's shoulder to peek at her screen.

"I'm not looking at-- This is work," Meyrin flatly reminded her sister.

"It's a weekend."

"A few minutes here and there today means I get to eat lunch on Monday." Meyrin sighed. "It's difficult to keep track of them all. Every couple days, there's someone with a new song, a huge buzz, and I get to work late."

She scrolled down to the next article. "Like him."

"Really cute!"

"Ties to anti-government groups, lyrics about free love, and..."

Luna sighed. "I'll be working late too."


End file.
